Chase VS Oliver The Battle For Skylar
by LabratsEF9
Summary: After The Attack, Chase starts blaming himself for the stealing of the superhero list and Skylar is the only one who's there for him. The only one who really cares about him. What happens when Chase starts to develop feelings for Skylar? Will Skylar feel the same way? What will happen Oliver finds out?
1. What Have I Done?

**Reese's P.O.V.**

As I walked up to my father, my heart was beating fast in excitement. The plan had worked successfully. I had gotten the stupid, so-called bionic hero named Chase Davenport to fall desperately in love with me and when they had left me in the apartment, I went to mission command and downloaded the superhero list off the cyber desk. Douglas Davenport had almost caught me but I have a feeling that he isn't going to say anything for quite a while. I was so proud of myself; I had completed a mission that my weaker older brothers, Roman and Riker couldn't complete. Suddenly, I saw my father, Rodisseus, groaning in pain on the floor.

"Father!" I screamed as I ran over to him and held his head in my lap.

"That bionic girl, Bree Davenport, shot me with a volt of electricity. She has superpowers, how is that possible?" moaned Rodisseus.

"I don't know Father but we're going to find out" I screamed I in vengeance. I put my hand over my father, morphed into a thick black cloud and carried him off, plotting my revenge.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I looked over the terrace in disappointment as I realised what I had gotten my family into. When we found out what Reese had done to Douglas, Mr. Davenport rushed him to the hospital whilst everyone kept saying it wasn't my fault. Well, everyone except Oliver. His exact words were "Of course it was your fault! How could you think a girl could actually like _you_?"

After that everyone started shouting and screaming at him and they all went to bed feeling defeated. I smiled as I remembered that Mr. Davenport had gotten us these ridiculous Elite Force pyjamas and forced us to wear them every night. But I knew that this was no laughing matter. Those shapeshifters were out there with the superhero list, tracking them down and taking each and every one of them out. I let out an angry sigh when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see the famous superhero Skylar Storm giving me a worried glance. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she comfortingly ran her fingers through my hair and calmed me down.

"Chase, it wasn't your fault. Oliver is just trying to get back at you for getting my powers back. This situation could have happened to anyone, not just you" Skylar said softly.

"But I actually hurt someone, this time" I whispered whilst thinking of all the times I had messed up.

"Chase, Douglas will be fine. This could have happened to me, Bree, Kaz or Oliver" she said smiling at me.

"Well, he's right though. I will never find love" I said in disappointment.

"Chase, you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you" she said smiling.

"Really?" I said in hope.

"Yeah, come on, bring it in!" Skylar said grinning goofily. I laughed and hugged her tightly and spun her around as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was really lucky to have her. I felt safe in her arms. She gave me that feeling that nothing and no one could give me.


	2. Keeping a secret

**Bree's P.O.V** **.**

I woke up with the rays of sunshine blinding my face and grunted as I stepped out of my capsule. I noticed that I couldn't hear Skylar's gigantic snores echoing through our room; when I looked at her bed it didn't look slept in at all. I quickly ran down the corridor to meet Kaz running from the opposite direction.

"I can't find Chase!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Same situation with Skylar!" I yelled in frustration. We both ran into the living room and looked around cautiously. Suddenly Kaz and I saw two figures sitting on the couch out on the terrace and we both got into our fighting position for fear that it was Roman and Riker back to continue the fight. We slowly snuck our way over to them and were about to attack when I saw that it was Chase and Skylar. Not only that but Chase's arm was around Skylar, Skylar's head was on Chase's shoulder and Chase's head was resting on her head.

"Aw, Kaz look how cute this is?" I said as I gestured over to the sleeping pair. Kaz smiled a bit but then it turned into a look of horror.

"What's the matter?" I said in shock.

"Oliver's going to be back from the shopping centre any minute" he said in frustration.

"Oh" I said in realization. This was bad. Oliver had a major crush on Skylar and if he saw this he would make sure that today was Chase's last day alive.

"Come on let's wake them up" as he gestured to the snoring couple.

"Hang on" I said as took a picture of them.

"What was that for?" he said.

"This might be Chase's last chance to get a picture with a _girl_ close to him" I said laughing.

"Come on!" he said moaning. We tried to shake them awake but at exactly the same they said "five more minutes' mom". Suddenly we heard Oliver coming through the automatic doors and with quick thinking I used my invisibility app on Chase and Skylar and super-sped them off their rooms.

 **Skylar's P.O.V**.

I woke up to feel soft breathing on the back of my neck and strong arms cuddling me. I slowly turned around to see Chase in a deep sleep. Suddenly, I realised that this wasn't my room. I was in such a state of shock that I stayed stone still for fear of waking up Chase in this awkward position. I tried to recall the facts of what happened last night. I was talking to Chase about how it wasn't his fault, he hugged me and spun me around but then we went onto the couch to discuss our personal problems. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. But I don't remember coming back upstairs to his room. All of a sudden, Chase shot up from his sleep and saw me which gave him a confused look across his face.

"Skylar, what are you doing here?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I honestly don't know" I said calmly.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" he said with a look of concern.

"I was resting my head on your shoulder and fell asleep. That's all I can remember" I stated.

"We better go downstairs and see if the others had anything to do with it" he whispered. Still in our pyjamas we crept downstairs to see Oliver watching football and Bree and Kaz talking to each other nervously. We went over to them and questioned them of the events that happened today.

"We didn't want Oliver to find out!" they blurted out at the same time. I looked at Chase with a confused look.

"You too were snuggling up to each other on the couch and we didn't want Oliver to find out that you like each other!" Bree exclaimed careful not to raise Oliver's suspicions.

"Whaaaaat? We don't like each other!" I said blushing.

"Oh yeah. Then why is Chase's arm _always_ around you?" Kaz smirked at us.

"And why are you _always_ leaning on him?" Bree said on the verge of bursting out with laughter. Sure enough, Chase had his arm around me whilst I was leaning on his chest. I looked over at Chase and quickly split away from him feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know anything. Nothing is going on. What is happening to me?" I exclaimed whilst everyone except Chase was giving me a "are you alright" look.

"Well… See ya!" I yelled and super-sped out of the living room into mission command. Chase started laughing nervously and backing away. He suddenly said "Wait for me Skylar!" and legged it to the hyper-lift.


	3. Coming up with a plan

**Roman's P.O.V.**

I looked into the distance to see Reese flying back to us with a crazed look in her eyes. I can't wait for her and our father to see the brilliant plan that my eleven brothers and sisters and I had conjured up together. This was going to make sure that superheroes were extinct across the entire galaxy. Reese landed suddenly and I was about to approach her when I saw our father groaning and moaning on the floor whilst holding his stomach in pain. I rushed over to him and held his throbbing head to my chest, tears climbing out of my eyelids.

"What happened to him? I said on the verge of flooding my eyelids.

"Bree Davenport shot him with a volt of electricity. This is the reason why we need the superheroes extinct once and for all" Reese yelled.

"What do you mean?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"That volt of electricity wasn't bionic. She has superpowers. We need a plan to destroy them once and for all" She said as her eyes darkened.

"I have the perfect plan. We should set up a fake mission for them and once they are there we'll kidnap Skylar Storm to lure them into our lair and fill the room with explosives destroying them once and for all" I said beaming proudly.

"That could actually work. I will need to make a few tweaks as I am the brilliant mastermind but it could work. But in case they escape we need a few helping hands to back us up" She said slyly pulling up several photos of the villains that had attacked Mighty Med and the Bionic Academy. And by the evil look in her eyes I could tell we were not just going to destroy the superheroes, we were also going to destroy the bionic ones.


	4. Realizing My Crush

**Chase's P.O.V.**

As I went down the hyper-lift I started thinking about what Bree and Kaz had said. Do I really like Skylar? I mean she is a crazy alien girl with fourteen toes and she does really weird things. But I like that about her. I like everything about her. She is so strong to have lost her powers for two years but she still tried everything in her power to get her certified to fight again. When I got her powers back and she hugged me for the first time I felt a spark that I have never felt before. Maybe she's the one. When I got down to mission command I saw Skylar firing her lightning power at several targets.

"Need any help?" I exclaimed to get her attention.

"Sure" she whispered whilst blushing thinking that I wouldn't hear what she said but I picked it up with my bionic hearing.

I went over to her and set up the practice dummies for her to fire at. Every time she knocked one down my smile got wider and wider. Until I got so distracted by her that I didn't move out of the way quick enough and a volt of lightning shot me straight in the chest sending me flying backwards into one of the rock walls.

"CHASE!" She screamed and used her super-speed to run up to me. She gently placed my head in her lap and tears started to well up in her eyes. I felt them drop onto my face and then I burst out laughing hysterically.

"Chase! I thought you were dead" she shouted with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yeah I bet you would be really upset if I died" I said with non-stop laughter. She pouted like a toddler and stomped away. Suddenly I felt the ground shake and saw a large boulder tumbling towards Skylar.

"SKYLAR!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and dove with her to the floor. We rolled around on the floor for a while before the earthquake came to a halting stop.

"Sky, are you- "I started before I realised the position we were in. Her arms were placed on my chest and my arms were wrapped around her waist. My eyes got lost in her hazel brown ones and all I could think about was Skylar. The beautiful, courageous and fearless Skylar Storm. My mind started tracing all the moments she and I had shared and that's when I realised. I do like her. I like Skylar. Her eyes locked on mine and we both knew that we wanted to stay in this moment forever. I slowly ran my shaking fingers through her soft, golden-brown hair and placed my hand on her cheek. She blushed a deep red and I stroked her cheek gently thinking about how much I liked her. She was different than any other girl I had met. She could be the one that would down the aisle towards me. Before I could process what I was doing I found myself leaning towards her as I felt her breathing tense up but before I could make my move the sound of the hyper lift rang through my ears and Kaz, Bree and Oliver came rushing out. But with quick thinking Skylar used her invisibility power on us and rolled us under to the cyber desk before they could see us.

"Chase and Skylar, where are you?" Kaz exclaimed looking around.

"Or should we say Skase!" Bree whispered to Kaz when she thought Oliver wasn't listening. I held back my laughter and although I couldn't see Skylar because she was invisible, I could tell she was blushing a tomato red.

"What did you say?" Oliver said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Nothing!" Bree and Kaz said simultaneously. Oliver and Kaz went back to searching for us whilst Bree super-sped around the room looking at every inch and corner of mission command. But she was kicking up all the dust which were making my super senses glitch but right before I sneezed Skylar held her hand over my mouth. I instantly calmed down and brought my hand over hers as I started stroking what I think was her cheek since we were still invisible.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to cool myself off with my superpowers. The water cyclone went haywire and hit the hyper-lift which caused the earthquake. Now Skylar will never take our relationship seriously" Oliver whimpered.

"If it makes you feel any better, she was already never going to go out with you on a proper date " Kaz said whilst Bree was sniggering in the corner. I had to do something. It was only a matter of time before they found us. I wished I could just go upstairs with Skylar without them noticing us. Suddenly I felt Skylar falling off me so I quickly caught her by the waist which led to me falling on top of her. Suddenly I realised that we weren't in mission command any more I was lying on top of her on the couch in the living room. I then realised what had happened. Whilst wishing that Skylar and I could go upstairs, I must have unlocked the ability to geo-leap. Whilst I was face down on Skylar I couldn't deny my feelings for her. I slowly stepped off her and helped her up. But before she could say anything I held her hands in mine and stared at her hazelnut eyes.

"Skylar, there's something I need to tell you. I like- "I said but before I could spill my emotions to her the sound of the hyper-lift rang through my ears and I saw Bree, Kaz and Oliver emerge from it. But before I could react, the windows shattered into a million pieces as Kaz, Oliver and I leapt over the couch and plummeted face-first into the carpet. Skylar and Bree super-sped into their room as I heard a familiar voice erupt from the windows.

"Where are my favourite cousins?" the voice yelled. It was Marcus.

 **Oliver's P.O.V.**

I've started to notice that Chase and Skylar have been getting closer to each other lately and they are usually smiling at each other or staring into each other's eyes. If anything is going on between them, Chase is dead. The last image he'll see is Skylar and I sharing our first kiss. When Bree, Kaz and I were searching for Chase and Skylar, they kept laughing and sniggering at each other. They know something that I don't. When we went up the hyper-lift I saw Chase and Skylar jump away from each other but before I could question them the windows shattered. As the girls super-sped off to their room, Chase, Kaz and I jumped face-first over the couch. Suddenly I saw that Chase had his idea face on and he quickly grabbed me and Kaz's arms and suddenly we were in the girl's room.

"Umm… What the heck?" Kaz said calmly whilst my eyes were popping out of their sockets.

"We were in the… and now we're in the…" I said whilst my breathing quickened.

"Chase…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Bree yelled. Despite the circumstances, Chase and Skylar were still staring at each other as Skylar nervously twirled her finger through her hair and blushed which only made Chase smile even more and stare deeply into her eyes. I'm going to need to have a little _talk_ with Chase in private.

"Uhh, what did you say?" Chase said, finally looking away from Skylar. "Oh right, I unlocked the ability to geo-leap. Isn't it awesome?" he exclaimed then going back to gaze at Skylar.

"Not as amazing as having bionics AND superpowers but it's all right" Bree bragged.

"Guys, we need to focus. I'm pretty sure that the villains out there aren't going to just leave in here!" Kaz said whilst glancing at the door.

"You mean there's more than one? The only person I saw was Marcus!" whispered Chase.

"Who's Marcus?" Skylar, Kaz and I questioned.

"Shhh" Bree and Chase whispered.

"Sorry" Skylar, Kaz and I whispered.

"Marcus is our android cousin made by our real father Douglas. When he first started to come to our school, our step-brother Leo was convinced that he was evil. But we didn't believe him until Douglas and Marcus kidnapped Mr Davenport and we found out that he wasn't our real father. But Douglas escaped and we didn't hear from him until he partnered up with Victor Krane, a mad billionaire who paid him to control Adam, Bree and I with something called the triton app. We defeated the triton app but Krane was out to capture us. Douglas tried to warn us but we didn't listen and when Krane nearly killed Douglas I protected him with my force field and eventually he came to live with us as he had turned good and then- "Chase said before being interrupted by Kaz.

"Ahem. I didn't ask for your entire life story. We need to suit up and get out there" Kaz yelled in frustration.

"Right" Chase said before we went into the capsule that changed us into our mission suits.

"Oh yeah. Even in the face of danger…we look good!" I said whilst nodding at my fellow teammates. But the doors to the girls' room suddenly flew off their hinges and four familiar faces emerged from the smoke. We immediately got into our fighting formation before I realised that three of those faces were a little too familiar to Skylar, Kaz and I.

"The Annihilator" Skylar muttered under her breath.

"Megahertz" Kaz whispered.

"EXPERION!" I yelled.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Bree said sharing a look of confusion with her brother.

"The Annihilator stole my powers and when Oliver and Kaz broke into his lair and stole them back, he tainted my powers before I absorbed them so I would become his evil slave" Skylar said with an angry look in her eyes.

"Megahertz was the first villain Oliver and I had encountered together. He has kidnapped Oliver and has tried to kill us like three times" Kaz said casually.

"And Experion was Skylar's childhood friend from Caldera until he partnered with the Annihilator to destroy her" I said never taking my eyes off Experion.

"We don't have time for this!" Marcus yelled before attempting to blast us with a powerful gust of wind. The battle had begun. We all quickly dodged the blast and lunged at the villains. I threw several punches at Experion before he used his telekinesis to raise me up into the air and smash me to the ground. With quick thinking I used my ice powers to freeze his legs to the floor and my super strength to knock him out. Meanwhile, Kaz was grinning mischievously at Megahertz like a six-year-old. He used his fire power to catch him off guard and flew towards him with his fist stretched out which knocked him out cold. Then Kaz looked up and gave thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"When the comic book artist draws this battle I want to have a cool expression!" he said then going back to staring into space. I laughed at him and looked at Chase and Bree to see how they were doing. Bree was facing Marcus and I don't think he knew that Bree had superpowers. He seemed pretty surprised when Bree used her thermo-nuclear-body blast to knock him off his feet. Chase then struck him with his laser-bo in the chest sending flying back into the wall. He then nodded at Skylar and she ran up to him as he lifted her up and spun her around whilst she used her super speed to run on the villain's chests knocking them all to their feet. Skylar then kissed Chase's cheek which made him blush. I could feel my fists clenching and I had to resist the urge to take out Chase. I saw the Annihilator sneaking up behind Skylar but she used her invisibility and super sped around him which made him incredibly dizzy. She then fired her lightning power at him blasting him onto the villains and they fell down as if they were a set of dominos. Suddenly, a tall man with traces of metal stuck to his face suddenly geo-leaped into the room and grabbed Skylar as he held a ball of electricity close to her heart.

"SKYLAR!" Chase and I yelled at the same time.

"Who is that?" Kaz said as we all circled him ready for any of his movements.

"That's Victor Krane. As I was saying before- "Chase said before being interrupted by Bree.

"Chase… THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Bree yelled at him whilst eyeing Krane at the corner of her eye. All of a sudden he removed a metal object from his cloak and Chase and Bree instantly recognised it. Before any of them could protest held the object over Skylar's head and a bright green ray shot out of it and hit her brain.

"SKYLAR!" yelled the team, Chase and I louder than the rest. Her eyes suddenly lit up green and with quick thinking, Krane ran over to the knocked out villains and geo-leaped away with them including Skylar. They had kidnapped Skylar.


	5. The Power-Up

**Kaz's P.O.V.**

As soon as Krane disappeared with Skylar, Bree broke into a waterfall of tears and I quickly ran over to her and comforted her as she wept into my shirt. Chase and Oliver were pacing around the room, still unable to process what had happened. All of a sudden Oliver lost it and flew at Chase who narrowly dodged his super-strength punch. He quickly froze his feet to the floor and was about to knock him out but Chase geo-leaped behind him and held up his force-field, protecting him, Bree and me.

"What are you doing? Skylar is out there, maybe getting killed and you're attacking me?" Chase yelled at him. I saw a burning rage in Oliver's eyes as he snarled at Chase. I think he knows what's been going on.

"It's your fault that Skylar was kidnapped" Oliver shouted at him as he activated his water tornado power and threw it at Chase. Luckily, Chase's force-field is impenetrable so the tornado bounced off his force-field and went straight for Oliver. He absorbed it threw it back at us.

"How is it Chase's fault?" I yelled at him.

"Guys, you're focusing on the wrong thing. Stop fighting and start finding!" Bree screamed at us. Oliver, Chase and I immediately stopped arguing and cowered in fear at Bree's sudden outburst.

"Yes ma'am" we replied meekly.

"Wait a minute, why were Skylar's eyes glowing green?" Oliver said.

"Right before they left, Krane hit her with something called the triton app which can control anyone's actions" Bree said whilst Chase was busy typing on the cyber desk.

"What are you doing?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"On the first day that Bree and I found out that we were teaming up with you guys, Mr Davenport thought it would be a good idea to give you bionic chips-"Chase rambled right before I interrupted him again.

"Wait, so are you saying that we have bionic abilities?" I said about to pee in my pants in excitement.

"Well…no. You just have a tracking device in your necks so we can pinpoint Skylar's co-ordinates and rescue her "Chase said, never taking his eyes off the cyber desk.

"Aww!" Oliver and I sighed in disappointment.

"YES!" Bree shouted as we rolled our eyes at her.

"What? Being bionic AND having superpowers is my thing" Bree said smirking at us.

"Anyway… I've got Skylar's location. She's at the ruins of Mighty Med!" Chase said before opening the rock walls. Oliver and Chase ran through the tunnel before realising nobody was following them. They ran back and saw Bree and I dozing off on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Oliver screamed at us.

"I'm tired!" I said whilst Bree pulled Oliver's blanket off the cyber desk wrapped it around her. I smirked at her whilst Oliver and Chase were having a complete meltdown.

"Hey, that's _my_ blanket!" Oliver whined.

"Not anymore" Bree said shutting her eyelids tight.

"LETS'S GO!" Chase screeched at us.

"Fine" Bree and I sighed as we got up and ran through the tunnel before…

"You're not wearing your mission suits!" Oliver and Chase whined. Ugh! This is going to be a long day.

Oliver's P.O.V.

As I flew down the tunnels with Kaz beside I started thinking, Skylar has to choose one of us. It's either ME or _Chase_. ME or _Chase_. ME or-

"Hey bud, are you okay?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Skylar" I whispered.

"Dude, you worry too much. She'll be fine!" Kaz said as he reassuringly patted me on the shoulder. When we came to a stop at the underground entrance to Mighty Med we saw that Bree and Chase had already gotten there.

"What took you so long?" Chase yelled at us.

"Sorry, Oliver…had some things to think about" Kaz said whilst eyeing Bree cautiously. What were they thinking about?

"Never mind! Let's just find my sister!" Bree yelled at us as she broke her glance with Kaz. We all ran towards the entrance before being rebounded off it and flying in different directions.

"What the-"I yelled in confusion. Everybody groaned in pain on the floor as we struggled to get up.

"Maybe we should try it again!" Kaz yelled before leaping towards the entrance whilst holding Bree's hand and once again we saw them flying off it and landing flat on their backs.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" they groaned once again but Kaz gripped Bree's hand as if to say "It's going to be alright". Meanwhile, Chase and I eyed each other nervously looking at the shaking pair on the ground.

"Wait a minute. I'm picking up something with my super hearing" Chase said hopefully before his face dropped in dismay.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in fear.

"I hear a bomb ticking and THERE'S ONLY TWO MINUTES BEFORE IT DETONATES. We have to get in there and save Skylar!" Chase shouted at us.

"But how? Every time we try to go through we end up flying in the opposite direction" I questioned Chase as I glanced over at Kaz and Bree. As if right on cue, four glowing words appeared above the entrance. ONLY ONE MAY ENTER. Chase and I glanced at each other and as I ran towards the entrance, I was stopped by a hand. I turned around to see Chase laughing cockily at me as I gave him a surprised look.

"Look, I know you have been on a lot more missions than I have but I want to save Skylar" I growled at him.

"But you're not qualified and don't have total control with your powers" Chase argued back.

"I love her!" I bellowed at him.

"But I lo-, I mean even though I've not known her for as long as you have she's like a _sister_ to me!" he yelled back as me as Kaz and Bree slowly got up to floor with their legs still asleep. They eyed each other as if Chase wasn't telling the whole truth. Suddenly, my eyes started glowing a deep blue as ocean blue sound waves were swirling around my body. I rose up from the ground as the other's looked at me in awe. I held up my fist and aimed it at Chase. Icicles started shooting from it and hit Chase right into his chest, where his heart is. He fell unconscious to the ground as Bree and Kaz rushed to his aid and before they could protest I ran straight into the entrance without turning back. I'm going to be Skylar's hero.


	6. Alert! A Message To My Fans!

**Hi guys! The next chapter is still in progress but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Also can you guys start reviewing my story. I need your comments to influence my writing. And although it doesn't show Kaz in the credits he is still a big part of this story. Mostly cause he helps Bree keep Chase and Oliver from killing each other. Plus Bree turns into his romantic interest along the way so there's something to look forward to. Anyway start commenting and watch out for the next chapter' The Start Of Evil Skylar Or Is It?' Bye Guys!**


	7. The Start Of Evil Skylar Or Is It?

Skylar's P.O.V.

I slowly regained my consciousness when I heard evil cackling in the distance. I cracked open my eyelids to see five blurry figures in eye-blinding red suits. I shielded my eyes as the following events returned to my mind. I barely had acknowledged what had happened when a vaguely familiar girl stepped into the room and came at me walking slowly. I squirmed as I tried to find a way out of the chains that were holding me hostage. But it was no use. Just like the bars in Caldera, the chains the block the signal to my powers. The girl laughed at me with each step as if she was enjoying watching me suffer. Suddenly a recent memory came to my mind and I knew who it was. This person was the reason Douglas was in the hospital. This person was the reason Chase kept blaming himself. This person was the cause of the stolen superhero list.

"Reese" I whispered angrily.

"Who else would it be?" she said laughing like a mad scientist. "As you can see my team and I have captured you to lure your own teammates here to lead them to a tragic death!" she said smiling at the last few words that she said.

"What team? And what tragic death?" I said wriggling around.

"Don't you see? My brothers and I have partnered up with the ultimate villains of you and your teammate's past and with them on our side we will wipe out the whole universe of bionic and superheroes!" She screamed clearly overwhelmed by her own plan. My ears pricked up at the sound of a constant ticking that was gradually getting louder and louder.

"You're going to blow this place up, aren't you? I replied as I tried as hard as I could not to cry.

"BINGO! Ding, ding, ding, she finally got one right!" Reese said smiling slyly. "But we're not going to destroy you. And that leads onto the next phase of our plan…But I think it would be better coming from the genius behind it" she said smiling cunningly. What did she mean?

"KRANE!" she screamed into darkness. Suddenly, a large man with some serious face issues erupted from the shadows and walked towards me.

"Skylar Storm!" he said whilst twirling a silver device.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I cowered in fear, mostly from the metal traces on his face. Seriously, what had happened to this guy?

"I'm the man who's going to wipe the world of all bionic heroes!"

"AND superheroes!" Reese yelled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Right" he said as he muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. Clearly this was not a beautiful friendship.

"Why aren't you going to destroy me along with the others?" I questioned eyeing the metal device in his hands.

"Just before we left the penthouse, I struck you with this, the triton app. It is so powerful it can control anyone's motions and activities and we're going to use it on you. You'll be the ultimate weapon in our plan to bring down all of the bionic and superheroes!" Krane yelled in my face, while spitting violently.

"Umm, say it don't spray it!" I yelled at him whilst crouching away from him, trying to avoid his spit arrows shooting at me. I grinned cheekily at him when I remembered that I had gotten that line from Bree.

"REESE, it is time!" he yelled at her as she ran over to us.

"Time for what?" I asked them nervously.

"THIS!" they screamed in my face as I covered myself once again avoiding spit arrows. Experion, Megahertz, The Annihilator and Marcus were grinning from a distance whilst checking out each other's mission suits. I had to admit they did look very fashionable.

"Five, four, three, two-"Krane and Reese counted simultaneously before I interrupted their sequence.

"Wait! Can't we just work this out? I can't attack my friends! Please!" I said, stalling for as long as I could. Reese and Krane shrugged their shoulders at each other before turning to me again.

"Fine. I guess we can-. PSYCH! One "Reese yelled in my face as the infamous villains cornered me. Just as I was about to protest, Krane hovered the device over me as Marcus and Experion released me from the heavy chains and an emerald green ray shot out of it and engulfed my brain. My eyes slowly faded from brown and a bright green colour shot into my sockets. My screams filled the hall before dying down and a command flashed in front of my eyes. I am no longer Skylar Storm; I am now a super soldier working for The Evil Force and my mission was to eliminate all heroes including The Elite Force. Krane and Reese eyed each other menacingly then looked back at the grinning super villains.

"Phase one is complete! I think" Reese questioned Krane.

"What do you mean you think?" Krane yelled in Reese's face.

"Well I don't know if I can trust you; you might try and double cross us!" Reese yelled in his face.

"What?" Krane shouted clearly shocked. Okay if I was going to work for these people I needed to set some boundaries between these two.

"Okay! You guys need to calm down. You need to remember we're all on the same team here!" I said calmly. They all stared at me for a moment before going back to their constant arguing with the other villains joining in this time. They shoved me out of the way before making their way into the darkness still bickering with the other villains trailing behind them. I rolled my eyes at them as I sat down with the command flashing through my eyes repeatedly when my ears twitched picking up something with my Skylar Sense. I heard the sound of running footsteps echoing through the tunnels. I immediately got into my fighting stance narrowing my eyes at the entrance of the tunnels when the sound of the footsteps suddenly stopped. I looked around in confusion when a ray of ice shot at my feet freezing me to the ground. I looked above me which was a huge mistake because the next thing I knew my eyes were splashed with a tidal wave of water.

"Who's there?" I screamed shaking my hair like a wet dog when in an instant my entire body felt numb. I slowly cracked my eyes to find a very familiar face standing in front of me.

"OLIVER!" I shouted at him as I tried to activate my lightning power and throw it at him but to my disappointment I found he had turned me into an ice sculptor. He eyed me anxiously for a second before picking me up with his super strength and flying away. As soon as he flew out of the ruins of Mighty Med, my heat vision was activated and was melting the ice surrounding me. I'm not going down without a fight. When I finally thawed out, I slipped from Oliver's grip and fell onto one of the many skyscrapers below us. I pounded my fist into the top sending a thunderous earthquake throughout the city causing a massive blackout throughout the entire city. When the light throughout Centium City resurfaced I came face to face with an Oliver I had never seen before. Instead of fear in his eyes, I saw determination. My eyes turned to their natural hazelnut colour for a brief moment, shocked to see the brave and determined Oliver come out since we had captured his mother. Ever since we put his mother away, I don't see this side of Oliver often. But the command was getting brighter and bigger and once again my eyes lost their colour and gained glowing green pupils. Time for my new upgrade.

"You're going to wish you hadn't come to 'rescue' me!" I said calmly with my back turned to him. I took a few steps away from him, giving him a confused look. I had him right where I wanted him. I dramatically turned to face him and the loudest scream in history erupted from my mouth as several sonic scream waves demolished everything on the rooftop, knocking Oliver clean off it. The evil look in my eyes never once left my face. I looked over the rooftop, far onto the ground but Oliver's body wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" a voice appeared out of nowhere. I turned around to see Oliver levitating with sonic blue sound waves circling him. His eyelids snapped open and his pupils were an icy blue. Although I didn't show it my knees were shaking like crazy. Oliver had finally had his power-up. Every hero has a secret beast within them that is released when they are threatened. I knew none of my powers not even my newly upgraded ones could beat Oliver. But every hero has a weakness. And his one is me.

"Oliver, please don't do this. I'm your first and only love. If you let me go, I promise when all the other heroes are destroyed… I will spare you!" I pleaded with him as I held my crossed fingers behind my back at my last statement. His eyes softened for a moment as I smirked at how gullible he is. My hands lit up with my lightning power and just as I was about to strike him, he rose up as high as the moon in the night sky and his hands lit up with bright blue plasma balls. My eyes turned to shock for a moment as I tried to fly away but it was too late. The power running through his body exploded from his hands and hit me as I screamed in pain. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Oliver's eyes returning to normal whilst he picked me up and flew into the distance.

I woke up to find myself in-cased in an icy dome as three people stood around me. It was a blur at first but I realised it was Bree, Kaz and Oliver who was holding the same metal device Krane was except it was glowing bright blue instead of green. Almost instantly, my hands lit up with my electrokenesis and I started blasting the ice. It was cracking with the pressure of every hit when it finally broke open but before I could fire at them Kaz ran over to me and put me in an arm lock. I struggled as I tried to get out. I barged him and blasted him, I even gave him a wet willie but no matter what would he let go.

"I need my sister back!" Bree screamed into Oliver's ear as he winced at the pain then he remembered something. He sprinted over to me and held the device over my head as I begged him not to. Actual tears were streaming out of my eyes as I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Skylar. You need to change back to your rightful self. The bold and fearless hero Skylar Storm. The superhero that even without her powers, she is still super" He said whilst Bree, Kaz and I rolled our eyes at his cheesy remark. Before I could protest my eyes were illuminated with blue as millions of images flashed before my eyes. My eyes opened to show that my pupils were once again hazelnut brown. I looked around to see Oliver, Bree and Kaz surrounding me with doubtful looks on their faces.

"Oliver!" I cried out as ran up to him and hugged him. He immediately embraced me as I wept into his shirt. He pulled away and wiped the tears off my face as Bree and Kaz high fived each other.

"I'm here Skylar and I'm never letting go" Oliver whispered into my ear as Mr. Davenport came up from the hyper-lift with a grave expression on his face.

"What's wrong Mr. Davenport? Wait a minute! Where's Chase?" I interrogated him as my smile disappeared. Bree, Kaz started at each other then looked back at the guilty-faced Oliver who was still gripping onto me. Mr. Davenport finally broke the awkward silence.

"His entire bionic infrastructure was fried. I was just pushing Douglas' wheelchair into the apartment when I saw Kaz and Bree arrive from the window. But they were holding a body and I instantly recognised it. It was Chase. I immediately let go of Douglas' wheelchair and ran over them. My eyes didn't waste any time to spill tears. Chase had been in danger so many times it was tearing my heart apart. They explained to me that Chase and 'someone' had a big argument over 'someone' and 'someone' lost it and let's just say he isn't getting up any time soon" Mr. Davenport said quietening down at every word.

"Wait, why do you keep saying 'someone'? What exactly happened to him?" I questioned him on the verge of tears. Oliver kept mouthing 'don't tell her' but Kaz mouthed back 'I have to'. Bree spoke up as she placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Skylar, I'm sorry and you're going to find very hard to believe but… Oliver did this to Chase!" Bree said sorrowfully as I whipped my head around to face Oliver who was staring down at his feet.

"Oliver! Is this true?" I shouted at him not wanting to believe it. He shuffled his feet nervously as he grinned anxiously.

"Skylar, Oliver used his power-up on Chase and froze his heart!" Kaz panicked as Douglas wheeled into the living room.

"Donnie, I've tried everything on Chase, he's just not waking up!" he yelled as he came into the living room, his eyes covered with a blindfold. But I had no time to ask Douglas how everything went at the hospital. I only cared about one person. Chase.

"Okay that's it!" I bellowed as I ran into the hyper-lift. The last thing I heard before I went down was Oliver's voice shouting 'now look what you've done'.

The doors opened for my eyes to see Chase's lifeless body lying on the cyber desk. My heart shattered at the sight of the smartest man in the world unconscious. I raced over to him whilst my quivering hands tried to shake him awake.

"Chase, you've got to get up! Your team needs you. Your family needs you. I need you. My feelings are all mixed up. I think I'm falling for you but I also like Oliver. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I've never gone through anything like this before. Normally I intimidating and fearless but when it comes to feelings I'm a mess. I just know whenever you're in the room and you smile, you make me like you even more. I'm always going to be shy around you but just know I will always be there for you!" I cried out as my tears streamed down my face and fell on his face and the tears were absorbed leaving a small pink letter S on it before disappearing.

"Okay that's it! There's only one thing that I can do!" I whispered as I powered up my lightning power. I looked at him briefly before knowing that this was the right thing to do. I clasped his hands as orange sparks from me were transferred into him turning blue when entering his heart. I dropped to my knees at the pain when suddenly two dragons one orange, one blue erupted from our hearts and combined together to create an all-powerful purple dragon that hissed and spat at us before flying up the hyper-lift. I smiled knowing I had done the right thing and just before I blacked out I heard the voice I loved to hear every day say 'don't worry, I'll protect you Skylar!'

 **By the way in this story Skylar is kind of like Emma in Every Witch Way with two boys fighting to win her heart. Anyways enjoy the chapter and please:**

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVOURITE**


	8. Another Sorta Hybrid On The Team

**Chase's P.O.V.**

My eyes snapped open as my body shot up from its slumber. My eyes lingered around the surroundings of the room before thousands of memories flashed in my brain stopping at Oliver having his power-up and using it on me. My fists were clenched together at the thought but they softened when I knew the reason why. He loved Skylar. He would do anything for her and I'm just going to have to accept that. I may love Skylar but Oliver is always going to love her. My ears pricked up to the voice of the girl I was fighting for.

"Chase or Oliver? What am I going to do?" her voice cried. I jumped off the cyber desk to see Skylar's unconscious body twitching. In an instant, I rushed to her side and tried shaking her awake. She didn't move for quite a while and I thought it was over but her body shot up as her eyes snapped open for me to see the caring hazelnut eyes that I loved to see every day. I slowly helped her up as she looked at me in confusion before analysing the current situation.

"CHASE! You're alive!" she exclaimed before leaping into my arms as I held her tightly. Tears were streaming down her face as I held her head in my hands and wiped her tears. I stroked her cheek gently, staring deep into her pupils. I wanted to stay in this moment forever; our eyes locked onto each other whilst I held her close.

"Skylar, are you alright? Are you injured?" I exclaimed worriedly as I checked for any injuries.

"Chase, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about!" she whispered carefully.

"What are you talking about?" I said with a clear confused expression written on my face.

"Well, first of all, YOUR HEART WAS FROZEN! Plus, this is gonna be hard to tell you but in order to bring you back to life, I had to give you superpowers" she said quietening down at that last part.

"WHAT? How is this even possible? This isn't true. I can't have some freaky, mysterious superpowers inside me!" I said panting at every word.

"Chase, calm down. You're gonna be okay. And as a superhero I take serious offence to that!" she whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair calming me down.

"I didn't mean to say you're freaky. I just think that superpowers are unnatural. Not that you're unnatural and I'll shut up now!" I rambled on as she still wore the offended tone on her face before bursting out laughing.

"Chase, it's okay to feel awkward about this but trust me you'll get used to your powers. When worst comes to worst I would do anything to save your life! Plus I'll help you master them and with my training you should be able to have total control over your powers soon" she said reassuringly stroking my hair as she spoke.

"Okay. So how many powers do I have?" I shouted excitedly.

"Well you only have one!" she whispered quietening her voice at that last part.

"Aww!" I exclaimed wearing a disappointed look on my face.

"Basically an electricity powered dragon is pulled from your heart and is set to fire at a target but the catch is, it only stuns and paralyses the target temporarily. In order to destroy a target, you and I have to hold hands which activate our dragons. Both our dragons are pulled from our hearts and combine to create the most powerful creature in the universe. It can destroy anything in its path. Did I mention we have to hold hands?" she grinned cheekily at the last part.

"Oh! Well I don't mind doing that at all!" I exclaimed my smile broadening as I inter-locked my fingers with her and gripped her nervously shaking hand. Her captivating eyes caught mine as I found myself holding her close. She blushed nervously as I ran my quaking fingers through her hair. Barely knowing what I was doing, I found myself leaning towards her as her breathing quickened. My heart was pounding against my chest as we got closer but before I made any contact with her a panic attack exploded inside me. I was feeling all nervous and jittery, wondering how on earth I had ever picked up the courage to try and kiss her. I slowly split away from her as I felt my chances of 'us' happening, gradually fading away. Her face showed confusion before changing to a hurt expression. I guess there was a more likely chance that she would choose Oliver now.

"Chase…umm. I think we should head upstairs now" She whispered as she looked at the ground in disappointment. My smile flashed onto my face as I chuckled at her clearly embarrassed actions. Just like before, I found myself leaning towards her only this time I was going to do it right. Her face lit up as I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and took her hand into mine. And right at that moment, I felt a spark ignite in me and I knew that there was no way I was letting the chance of having Skylar slip away from me.

"Sure" I calmly whispered into her ear, making her giggle. She placed her hands on my shoulders as everything around the room seemed to freeze. As if Skylar and I were the only two in the world. Her hazelnut eyes trapped mine as a breeze got caught in her golden-brown locks. I slowly placed my shaking hands around her waist and a brief smile flashed on both our faces before going back to our constant gaze. Skylar leaned closer and I pulled her closer in. I felt her warm breath hitting me. My heartbeat was racing inside me but I ignored it. I knew that this was what we both wanted. Our bodies were against each other in tight embrace and our faces were only inches away from each other. And just when I was about to kiss her, BAM! Our moment was cut short by the sound of the hyper-lift that rang through our ears. We instantly jumped apart, shocked by the rapid siren.

"Okay, NOW we should probably go upstairs. But first…" she stated before jumping on my back.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed calmly.

"I feel too weak. My legs are literally about to fall off!" she whined. A small chuckle came out of my mouth. At least she was starting to feel more comfortable around me. That's a start, right?

"And what makes you think I want to lug your heavy body all the way upstairs? I questioned her.

"Excuse me?" she said as I detected an offended tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I meant I don't really feel like carrying you upstairs" I corrected myself. An idea came onto Skylar's face as a devious smile spread across her face. She leaned down and gently pushed her lips onto my cheek, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Okay! I'll do it." I whispered happily as I felt Skylar's hair tickling my ears. I stepped into the hyper-lift and at every step, Skylar was giggling like a toddler.

"Now before we go up, maybe you want to…" I smiled before patting my cheek and leaning towards her.

"Nice try Chase!" She sighed before selecting the living room section in the hyper-lift. She tutted at me as if I were a little boy as I stared and I grinned at her before we were teleported away.

 **Oliver's P.O.V.**

Ever since Skylar disappeared down into mission command, I've been pacing around the room hurriedly. All because of _Chase_! I mean it was so pathetic; he always thinks of himself as superior and above all of us but he can't even recover from a simple power-up. Everything had been going perfectly between me and Skylar. Sorry, I mean 'Skylar and I' as Chase would say. But then everyone just had to open their big mouths and blurt out the truth. I was brought out my deep thoughts by a hand patting me on the back reassuringly and I looked up to see Kaz with a very concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, buddy are you all right?" he whispered to me as Mr. Davenport and Douglas tried to fix the hyper-lift. In less than a second I grabbed Kaz's arm and twisted it behind his back as my eyes were once again illuminated with an icy blue. I could hear Bree's voice telling me to calm down as I felt my blood pressure rocket around my body.

"What did you just say? How can I be all right after you just blurted out to the love of my life that I hurt _him_?" I grunted as Mr. Davenport and Douglas rushed over to help Kaz. I bellowed at them as they cowered away. Kaz gave a cry of pain as he was once again reminded of something.

"Oliver, listen to me. Do not turn into your mother!" he screamed into my ears as my eyes widened at the mention of her. My sockets were drained of the icy blue and immediately let go of his arm. He stumbled as Bree caught him and laid him down onto her lap. Douglas wheeled over to us and asked "What the heck just happened? Bree replied "Yeah, how did you know that at the mention of his mother he would snap out of it?

"Oliver was emotionally broken down after we locked up his mother in jail. It took months before Skylar and I were able to restore him to his old self and he still struggles to keep it together. But Oliver knows that deep down his mother is pure evil no matter how much he denies it so every time he gets mad we have to remind him of his mother and he instantly stops" Kaz explained breathlessly. Before he could continue I heard the sound of the hyper-lift ring through my ears before I saw Chase stomp into the living room with Skylar on his back. The sight of them together made my blood boil and the tiniest amount of sympathy I had for him, was lost in that moment.

"Chase! Your alive!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as Skylar jumped off his back. Before anyone could embrace him I ran up to Chase with my hands clenched. By the time I was done with him Chase wouldn't ever be able to face anyone again. My fist collided with his face which made him stumble backwards. Skylar screamed as everyone saw the faint line of blood dribbling down the side of Chase's mouth. A smirk broke out onto my face before diminishing into a frown. Chase jumped up in rage and lunged at me. Before I could retaliate he kicked me in the 'unmentionable area' and flipped me onto my back. I kicked him on the shin as he hissed in pain and he fell to the ground groaning. I sprung up to my feet and smiled at the moaning Chase. I attempted to jump onto his stomach whilst everyone was screaming and shouting telling us to stop. No way. If I had my way, by the end of this fight Chase would be dead. He rolled onto his side at the last second as my feet landed on the floor. For some reason we weren't using our powers or at least that was what I thought. I was completely caught off guard when something was shot into me and I flipped over and landed flat on my back right next Chase. My vision was a little blurry but I could see that some sort of terrifying blue creature was being pulled towards Chase's chest and into his heart.

"Umm… What the heck?" Kaz yelled whilst Bree, Mr. Davenport and Douglas exchanged confused looks. I ignored the remarks and Chase and I rose to our feet and circled each other. We suddenly broke from the circle and gripped each other collars aggressively. Bree had decided that she had had enough of this and an idea broke out onto her face as she whispered into Skylar's ears and they knew what to do. She and Skylar super-sped around us and we found ourselves tied up. We grunted angrily at each other but we were unable to move at all. A voice that ran shivers down my back rang through the penthouse and said "These two will bring down the Elite Force from the inside. Before you know it this team of five will be a distant memory!" Chase and I immediately stopped as everyone looked around the room cautiously. We were all knocked to our feet when a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the room and a sheet of paper appeared. The blast also freed me and Chase from the ropes but we were too focused on the paper to strangle each other.

"Really? They made that epic entrance just to give us paper!" Kaz yelled disapprovingly as Bree slapped him on the arm. Despite the circumstances I couldn't help but smile at the two. They seemed to be growing closer every day. Meanwhile Chase was busy scanning the note to see it was a disguised bomb.

"It's clear" he whispered as he picked it up and we all crowded over him.

"Well what does it say?" I questioned him. He held it up so we all could read it and we gasped at what had been written. It read ' _We're picking each superhero off one by one. The war has finally begun!_ '

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and stay tuned to find out what happens next. Anyway who's your pick. Who do you think deserves to end up with Skylar. Chase or Oliver? Skase or Skoliver?**

 **READ!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FOLLOW!**


	9. You Didn't Think It Was Over Did You

**Bree's P.O.V.**

The sound of water smacking against the bathroom floor in the shower, broke me out of my constant trance. Although my face didn't show it I was crying on the inside. I was still recovering from the fight between Chase and Oliver and that letter from the shapeshifters… That's what set me over the limit. This past year all we've been trying to do is protect and defend the superheroes but we've been so distracted lately that they swiped everything from right under our noses. I mean they've got the list. They've teamed up with some of the most ruthless villains of our past. And they're probably out there now. Capturing and eliminating every last hero until the entire world is extinct of any hero or even bionic hero.

"Bree, you can't go on like this. We'll get them eventually!" Skylar explained as she stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair. She knew me all too well.

"Skylar. I know that we've been training very hard with Chase's VERY boring strategies but… what if it's not enough?"

"Bree. You need to calm down first. You usually do the big sister thing but tonight we're gonna switch it up a bit. What are you so afraid of? Even if they get all the superheroes we still have Adam and Leo. Plus the entire Bionic Academy. There's always a way. Anyone who's going to come up in our lives and ruin them is gonna have a hard time trying. We're not going down without a fight" Skylar exclaimed. A smile emerged on my face at Skylar's words. My confidence was restored and she was right. Anybody who was gonna come up into our lives and try to ruin them is going down. Skylar could tell that I was reassured so she was heading to the door before-

"Shouldn't we talk about the fight?" I questioned her as her feet came to a halting stop. Seriously it was like a car braking. She turned around slowly and I saw the sheepish look on her face.

"Do we have to? I mean Every Witch Way is on at 6:00 and I need to find out who Emma chooses. I mean is it Chase or Oliver? I mean, Jax or Daniel! Anyways, gotta go!" Skylar said before super speeding out of the room.

"Skylar, there's no use in in running from the truth!" I yelled as I ran after her before I saw her stop still in her tracks. I slowly approached her and gasped as she turned around and I saw her eyes pulsating a violent purple colour. It seemed like triton app but it was different. Her whole eye even the white parts were purple. I was about to tackle her when a bright blue force field surrounded her and lifted her up to the sealing. I was really scared. Tears were streaming down her face before turning into steam. Her entire body was emerald before cracking and letting out a huge blast wave knocking me to the floor.

When I woke up I saw Skylar dropping to the floor and opening her eyes to reveal- her natural eye colour. I was so confused and I cautiously went up to her.

"Skylar are you okay?" I asked her as she shook her head in confusion.

"I think so" she whispered whilst still figuring out how to walk properly.

"Well if anything like this happens again you have to let Mr. Davenport and Douglas know okay? Now let's go. I think I can hear Kaz splitting up another fight" I tutted at the thought of Oliver and Chase fighting again before running to their room to split them up. If only I'd seen Skylar's eyes turn purple again and seen her smirking evilly.

"This isn't over yet!"

 **Kaz's P.O.V.**

Hi. So right now I'm lying on the bottom bunk of the bed tied up and a roll of toilet paper stuffed into my mouth. Yep that's right. All I try to do is break up a fight and bring peace to Chase and Oliver but no. Clearly no one wants my help or else I wouldn't be lying here groaning and rolling my eyes at every remark Chase and Oliver make at each other.

"Your momma so fat at school she has to be kept off limits from the cafeteria!" Oliver shouted at Chase as I yelled BURN! Well it sounded more like mmm…

"Your momma so ugly that when she looks in the mirror, her own reflection screams at her before the glass cracks!" Chase yelled back, as Oliver grunted like a bull finding Chase as its target.

"You so ugly that at home your daddy made you wear a ski mask and sent you out the house at midnight!" Oliver bellowed at Chase whilst a smirk formed on my lips.

"Your daddy left you because you look like daffy duck and he wanted to throw up on you just to cover your ugly face!" Chase yelled back at Oliver as I screamed DOUBLE BURN! Oliver seemed to look hurt for a moment and a look of regret flashed on Chase's face. I knew that Oliver's dad had left him and his mom but I didn't know Oliver cared that much about him. His dad always seemed to be at the back of his mind.

"You don't know what I've gone through Chase. You don't know what it's like to grow up without a father!" he whispered quietly. Looking ashamed, Chase went over to him and comforted him.

"Your right Oliver, I don't know what it's like to grow up without a father. But I do know what it's like to grow up without a mother" Chase said comfortingly. Oliver looked up at Chase and a confused look flashed onto his face.

"But what about Tasha?" Oliver questioned him.

"Tasha's great and all but she never really seemed like my mother. She was really just my big sister" Chase said. I was speechless. If the tissue paper wasn't in my mouth right now, my mouth would be hanging wide open. One minute they're burning each other and the next minute they're talking all friendly, smiles and all. I guess its hormones. What? I'm not a scientist. Before I could even say Awww, Bree and Skylar burst into the room screaming HI-YAH, doing their Karate Kid impression. They looked around in confusion to see me tied up.

"Kaz, what the heck is going on?" Bree yelled concerned as she rushed to me, untying my feet and hands.

"Well, Oliver and Chase were having a disagreement and I was trying to make peace but the next thing I know I'm sitting here GAGGED AND TIEP UP!" I exclaimed starting get up before falling down. "Wait a minute! What's wrong with your eyes Skylar?" I screamed taking cover. Bree looked confused and turned around to see Skylar's eyes pulsing purple.

"Uggh! Not again! I thought it was a onetime thing. Clearly she needs help. I'm calling Mr. Davenport!" Bree said, pulling out her phone. Skylar seemed to sense what Bree was doing and she twitched her head slightly. Before Bree could hit the phone button a hand snatched her phone away and she looked up see Skylar's eyes had turned completely normal.

"I'm fine. It's just an alien thing!" Skylar said calmly as Bree and I eyed her cautiously.

"Wait a minute! Oliver and I have read every single Skylar Storm comic book. Trust me, there's no way that this is a….mmmm!" I tried to explain to them before Skylar shoved the roll of toilet paper down my throat again.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is he? And where's Chase? Bree asked me as pointed behind them still coughing up strips of toilet paper. They turned around and screamed as they saw Chase hugging and comforting Oliver.

"OH MY GOD! They're trying to strangle each other!" Skylar and Bree screamed before running up to them and trying to pull them apart. Oliver snapped out of his sad state and pushed Chase off of him before smiling and wrapping his arms around Skylar. She hugged him back and Oliver looked as if he were about to pee in excitement. He smirked at Chase who was hugging Bree and mouthed "Don't forget I love her". But Chase mouthed back "And I need her. In the short time that I've known her she's become everything to me. So what I guess I'm trying to say is I've fallen in love with her".

"Uh guys a little help here! GUYS!"


	10. Coming Up With a plan(AGAIN)

**Wow! I haven't checked up on this story in SOOOO LONG! But here is another chapter with a bit of banter between the villains.**

 **Krane's P.O.V.**

The monitor zoomed in on Skylar's eyes as they violently shone purple and a smirk appeared on her face and mine as she disguised her eyes and walked up innocently to the rest of the team. Yeah, that's right. It's not over until that stupid team of five cower at our names. Or shall I say four. I've been thinking, if Skylar is gonna be really powerful then what's the point of stripping her powers again. We've already brainwashed her, so she should be one of us.

"Are you sure that she's completely evil? I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!" Reese yelled into my ear as Megahertz and Experion were training, dodging lasers and shots of electricity.

"Reese, we've been over this a thousand times already. STOP QUESTIONING ME! And stop yelling in my ear; you know I have sensitive hearing!" I yelled at her as she held her nose.

"Somebody needs to pop a tic tac!" Reese said as I rolled my eyes. Roman and Riker came running in, almost peeing their pants with excitement.

"What are you guys so excited about?" I asked, irritated by their little girl screams.

"Knowing them, they probably reached level two on The Legend of Zelda video game they got 3 years ago!" Reese said, teasing her brothers.

"Silence!" I said striking Roman, Riker and Reese in their stomachs with my electrokenesis. Roman came running up to me with his fists raised before Reese held him back and calmed him down. Experion and Megahertz stopped training for a moment and walked over to us.

"Hurry up Roman, tell us what the big surprise is!" Megahertz yelled angrily, shooting streams of lightning at us.

"Calm down everyone! We have some very exciting news! We have found out how Bree Davenport got her powers!" Riker squealed.

"How? I have searched the surveillance on the Elite Force a lot longer than you have so how is it possible that you were able to find out and I wasn't?" I bellowed at him. Riker gave him a dirty look before saying "Well some of us have been trained to track and pinpoint any paranormal activity unlike some people who just sit around all day watching the Elite Force as if they were a TV show!" I growled as Reese stood in front of her brothers protectively.

"Well, HOW DID SHE GET HER POWERS?" Experion screamed. Roman beamed proudly he placed a device on the ground and a holographic emblem appeared above it.

"The Arcturion!" Experion, Megahertz and Reese whispered staring in awe.

"What is the Arcturion?" I asked whist they stared at me in shock. The holographic emblem of the Arcturion spun rapidly around until some sort of cave surrounded it. My eyes widened as I saw it open and a hand ready to touch it. It was Bree. But suddenly the other four ran up to her but she was still going to touch it. So Skylar had to electrocute her to knock her away from it. The Arcturion started spinning again and I saw the team's mission command surrounding it. I saw Bree in Skylar's arms before Skylar touched the Arcturion and the power surged through her to Bree. When Bree woke up I was shocked to see a proton ring coming out of her hand.

"So what you're saying is… the Arcturion can give you powers!" I bellowed although you could see the excitement in my eyes.

"Wait a minute! I know how we could get the Arcturion!" Experion yelled trying to get our attention.

"How?" we all asked in unison.

"Well, I was thinking we should set up a fake mission for them and since Skylar is under our control now, she could trap them so she has enough time to steal the Arcturion. Everyone turned to me waiting for my reaction as I stared at the monitor again. I cracked my knuckles as I saw Skylar pretending to be one of them.

"Perfect!"

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

By the time we had gotten Oliver to stop hugging me Bree thought it best to wrap up the night with a movie marathon. I'd rather be plotting against them but I guess not. As soon as the movies started Chase and Oliver closed in on me and thankfully Bree pulled me towards her and I sat next to her. I sigh hopelessly as I see Chase and Oliver arguing with Bree as to why she got to sit next to me and they couldn't. Annoyed by them, I head down to mission command and wait for another message from Krane. My eyes suddenly go violet as the menacing voice of Krane rang through my head.

"Skylar, you've got to get the team to the subway station at 128th street. The Arcturion is a vital tool in our plot to take down all heroes. Your mission is to distract the team with a fake mission whilst you go and get the Arcturion!" Krane's voice blared through my head. My eyes returned to their normal colour just as Oliver came down the hyper-lift.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed. I had to get him out of here quickly.


End file.
